


A Perfect Memory

by Merfilly



Category: Elfquest
Genre: Breastfeeding, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-23 11:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Soon after Tyleet joins them, Redlance finds a favorite memory.





	A Perfect Memory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadowcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/gifts).



Redlance smiled down at the tiny cub asleep at his lifemate's breast, milk dribbling from one corner of her mouth, even as she refused to let go.

"Such a perfect image, to hold always in my heart," he said, before sending just how he saw them to Nightfall.

His lifemate, so fierce at times, but currently contented by mothering their cub, merely shook her head. "For how long our wait was, it is a good memory to hold close, to not lose in the Now," she agreed.

He laid beside them, hand supporting the cub, and basked in his family.


End file.
